injustice_2_mobilefandomcom-20200223-history
Gold
Gold is the middle tier of heroes. Most heroes in the game are gold. Almost all gold heroes can be obtained in one chest or another that costs Power Gems, but there are also other sources. Campaign As of 14 March 2019, 9 gold heroes can be obtained through the Campaign (by order of first appearance in the Campaign): *Unbreakable Cyborg *Grid *Emerald Green Lantern *Atlantean Armor Aquaman *Multiverse Batwoman *Blademaster Robin *Telekinetic Gorilla Grodd *Enraged Bane *Primal Swamp Thing Most of them can also be found elsewhere, such as in chests or raid rewards. Grid is the only Campaign hero that can also be obtained through Challenges. Leagues There are a number of gold heroes that can be obtained from Leagues (both from purchasing with League Credits, or received directly as a reward for raid completion, although the latter is rare and usually other hero shards are awarded): *King of Atlantis Aquaman *Red Hood *Atrocitus *John Stewart Green Lantern *Power Girl *The Reverse Flash Chests and raid rewards These heroes' shards can be obtained from chests, as well as raid completion rewards. *Marksman Deadshot *Flora Poison Ivy *Unhinged Harley Quinn Chests only These heroes' shards can only be obtained from special chests or offers. *BvS Superman *Suicide Squad Harley Quinn (only in special offers bought with real money) *Arkham Knight Batman *Darkseid Arena season reward These heroes' shards can be obtained from Arena season rank rewards. Generally, most newer and stronger heroes are of this category. They are usually also found in specific chests (e.g. Black Adam could be found in Regime Chest or Wizard Chest). *Mythic Wonder Woman *Justice League Batman *Justice League Aquaman *Justice League The Flash *Nightwing *Dark Supergirl *Batman Ninja Batman *Batman Ninja Lord Joker *Batman Ninja Catwoman *Batman Ninja Robin *Black Adam *Multiverse White Canary *Multiverse Armored Supergirl *Multiverse Supergirl *Multiverse The Flash *Multiverse Green Arrow *Multiverse Black Lightning *Multiverse Captain Cold *Shazam Arena invasion These heroes' shards can be obtained from Arena invasion events, during which a hero may randomly replace one of the opponents on the enemy team, and defeating them would award their shards and gear. *Batman Ninja Harley Quinn *Justice League Cyborg *Classic Superman *Classic Batman Arena Medals These heroes can be purchased with Arena Medals in the Arena Store. Green Lantern is the only silver hero that can be obtained this way. *Nightwing (also Arena season reward) *Multiverse White Canary (also Arena season reward) *Grid (also challenge) *Batman Ninja Catwoman (also Arena season reward) *Batman Ninja Robin (also Arena season reward) *Batman Ninja Harley Quinn (discontinued Arena invasion) *Horrific Scarecrow *Captain Cold *Sonic Black Canary (also from raid rewards) *Predator Batman Challenge Challenges are rotating events, similar to Arena seasons, that allow you to beat three tiers of battles for increasing amounts of shards, and a chance in gear. While not as powerful as Arena heroes, they take much less effort to obtain, and gaining their shards is also much more energy efficient compared to Campaign heroes, although Challenges are random while Campaign is permanent. They can also be found in various chests. *Speedforce The Flash *Warrior Queen Wonder Woman *Soulstealer Doctor Fate *Last Laugh The Joker *Sub-Zero *Powered Supergirl *Hellboy *Silver Banshee *Cheetah *Raiden *Ace Green Arrow *Energized Starfire *Entangling Poison Ivy *Blue Beetle *Grid Other *Firestorm - daily objective event (discontinued) *Heartbreaker Harley Quinn - Operations *Master Thief Catwoman - Basic Chest (previously Operations) Category:Hero tier Category:Gold